


A Second Confession

by ErrantPelican



Series: A Natural Progression [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Fluff, M/M, asexual kagami, kuroko is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrantPelican/pseuds/ErrantPelican
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been months since their mutual love confession, and Kagami was sure the topic would have to be brought up eventually. That didn't necessarily mean he was quite ready when Kuroko finally asked him why they'd never gone further than kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Second Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to "Probably in Love," so I would highly suggest reading that before this one. There will definitely be a few things that are unclear if you have not read it.
> 
> Kagami in this fic is asexual, but Kuroko's sexuality is a lot more ambiguous. I do have my own idea for him, but I won't say what that is so readers can have their own thoughts on it. :3 
> 
> T rating is because there is a discussion of sex, though nothing sexual actually happens? Figure I should mention it anyway in case it makes people uncomfortable, idk.
> 
> Also, I know the title is horrible. I am so bad at titles I'm sorry.

It had probably been the kiss that had pushed them into finally defining what they were. Though really, Kagami thought, they hadn’t even so much as defined what they _were_ as they defined what they _felt_ , and there definitely was a difference.

He still wouldn’t call Kuroko his boyfriend, and he was pretty sure Kuroko felt the same. They were friends who happened to be in love with each other. Kagami knew he’d loved Kuroko for awhile, probably for years. Finally kissing Kuroko had not been a wake-up call—Kagami had wanted to kiss Kuroko, so he did. He hadn’t seen fireworks, the world hadn’t shifted. All that had followed was a mutual confession, and the realization that he just might want Kuroko to stay by his side forever.

After their quiet confession, spoken in nervous whispers while tucked close together in Kagami’s bed, their normal routine didn’t change much. Kuroko still spent almost every weekend at Kagami’s, sitting and talking with him while watching television before Kagami cooked dinner for him, always ending the night curled close to Kagami in Kagami’s own bed. Sure, now that Kagami had kissed Kuroko once there were often chaste kisses passed back and forth, and on days when they wanted to be particularly close, Kuroko was not afraid to climb into Kagami’s lap while they sat on the couch. But otherwise, everything stayed as it always had been.

Kagami wondered if it was strange that he had no particular desire to … _advance_ their relationship physically. He wasn’t naïve, certainly. He’d heard the boys in class talking about their girlfriends or the girls they’d _like_ to have as their girlfriends or even just the girls in their magazines. When they were sure they wouldn’t be overheard by female classmates, they didn’t hesitate to get rather vulgar with their descriptions of what they’d like to do with those girls, or, if they had a girlfriend, what they _had_ done.

For as long as he could remember, Kagami hadn’t understood the appeal of doing these _things_ with girls. He had mostly ignored his classmates, or, when they insisted on including him, nodded along in silent agreement before escaping as fast as he could. The problem now was that Kagami was sure he should’ve been considering Kuroko in the way his classmates thought about girls, but Kagami just … didn’t.

He loved Kuroko. He knew that was true, and he also knew that lacking more physical feelings didn’t negate that love, but he did worry that _Kuroko_ might one day want to push their relationship to the next level, so to speak, and Kagami wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

For the time being, Kagami refused to dwell on this concern of his. Deep down, he knew that Kuroko wouldn’t fault him for something like this, something so completely out of his control. Either way though, he decided it’d be better to wait for Kuroko to bring up the topic. There was no point in talking about something Kagami wasn’t even sure he wanted to try, he figured.

\---

Really, he should’ve expected the topic wouldn’t be approached for months considering how long it had taken them to reach their first kiss. Even with these months of preparation Kagami had, he still felt he wasn’t completely ready for the conversation. 

The day itself had been normal. Kagami hadn’t noticed any strange looks from Kuroko, Kuroko hadn’t talked more or less than he usually did, and there had been about the same amount of touching between the two of them as on any other day. So, when after they had climbed in bed for the night, Kuroko wrapped his arm around Kagami’s middle and squeezed just a bit, which was his usual indication that he was about to say something that he was a bit unsure about, any talk of sex was the last thing Kagami expected.

“Kagami-kun,” Kuroko began before immediately pausing, gathering his thoughts and likely his courage. Kagami waited in silence, tightening his own arm where it lay around Kuroko’s body to indicate he was listening.

“Kagami-kun. We have been together like this for awhile, and you have been a perfect gentleman.”

Kagami couldn’t help but notice that for once, Kuroko was not even making an effort toward eye contact, instead keeping his head firmly planted on Kagami’s chest. Kagami wondered what sort of expression his shadow was making.

“To be quite frank, I would like to know if Kagami-kun even…desires me.”

The sentence hung heavy in the air, the only noise following it was that of the boys’ quiet breaths. Kagami wished Kuroko would elaborate a bit more if only because it would keep Kagami himself from having to respond for just a few more moments.

However, it seemed Kuroko was set on waiting silently for Kagami’s input. Kagami cleared his throat, exhaled with a small hum, then lapsed right back into silence. He wasn’t sure what the right answer to this question was. No, he didn’t desire Kuroko physically, in the way Kuroko was surely using the word, but Kagami wanted nothing more than to keep Kuroko by his side for the rest of his life.

Would that be enough though? If Kuroko found this important enough to talk about, would he be okay if Kagami’s “desire” for him was nothing more than to be "close"?

Perhaps sensing that Kagami’s answer was not coming as easily as Kuroko’s question had seemed to, Kuroko began to speak again.

“If I am not what Kagami-kun wants, then he really needs to be honest with me,” he said with a quiet huff, but he couldn’t quite hide the tremor in his voice, nor the tightening of his fist where it was clutched in Kagami’s shirt.

“Of course I want you!” This question was much easier to answer. Kagami knew that the subtext of earlier was probably still present, that he had likely just answered both questions simultaneously and that the answer to one was very wrong, but he cared about nothing in that moment than to reassure Kuroko that if there was anything he was to Kagami, it was wanted.

Kagami was rewarded by Kuroko turning his face further into Kagami’s chest in embarrassment, and Kagami could swear he could feel the smaller boy smile. But he knew the conversation would not end there.

“But you do not desire me,” Kuroko said quietly, always more perceptive than Kagami expected.

“I—” Kagami did not even consider lying. He could trust Kuroko, he knew, and lying would only hurt them both in the long run, so his choice came easily, even if he still had that twinge of worry that Kuroko might want to stop being with him this way. It was better to be honest now than to lie and likely hurt Kuroko later.

“No, Kuroko. But it’s not because it’s you, I just…don’t… _desire_ anybody,” Kagami said hurriedly when he felt Kuroko begin to squirm away immediately after his first admission. His final words though made Kuroko freeze.

“ _Nobody_ , Kagami-kun?”

“Nobody. I’m sorry, Kuroko, I love you. I’m just not sure…I can…” Kagami had never been at such a loss for words before, wanting to make this better but not knowing what to say. He desperately wished that he could just see Kuroko’s face, if only to try to gain a better understanding of how exactly Kuroko was taking this information.

When the smaller boy finally did pick up his head to look at Kagami, Kagami was relieved to see that he did not look angry. No, Kuroko’s expression was closer to grateful than anything.

“I am sorry to say this, but I am glad to hear it, Kagami-kun. I was beginning to worry.”

And if that hadn’t just been the absolute last thing Kagami had expected to hear from Kuroko.

“You were worried that I…wanted to have sex with you?” Kagami asked, frowning.

“No,” Kuroko said, hiding a quiet laugh behind his hand. “I was worried that Kagami-kun did not want to. Though I guess that is true, but it’s okay if Kagami-kun doesn’t want to have sex with _anybody_.”

“So you’re…okay with this?” Kagami could tell his voice still sounded a bit unsure, a bit weak. 

“Of course, Kagami-kun. I am not so shallow that I require sex to want to be with somebody that I love,” Kuroko said firmly, punctuating his declaration with a chaste kiss on Kagami’s lips. “We will do whatever you are comfortable with when you are comfortable with it.”

“What if I’m never comfortable, Kuroko? I’ve never really cared about any of that stuff,” Kagami mumbled, furrowing his brow.

“Isn’t that obvious, Kagami-kun? If that is the case, we will just keep acting the way we have been. As I told you, sex is not a requirement for a relationship, at least not for me. I am very happy just being with Kagami-kun. I was only worried, because I thought Kagami-kun was not attracted to me. It was foolish of me to worry at all, but I had to ask.”

“It’s not foolish, Kuroko,” Kagami said gruffly, reaching a hand up to touch Kuroko, his thumb rubbing gentle lines over the smaller boy’s cheek. “If something I’m doing is bothering you, you have to tell me.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Kagami-kun. Please know that the sentiment goes both ways.”

Kagami nodded in acknowledgment as he moved the hand that had been resting on the side of Kuroko’s face to the back of his neck instead, pulling the smaller boy close and kissing his forehead. “Thanks, Kuroko. I love you, yeah?”

“Yes, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko said, corners of his lips perking up in amusement as he lowered himself down to lay in the position he had been in before he had spoken, head on Kagami’s shoulder and arm laying on Kagami’s chest. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't headcanon Kagami as asexual, but it just really seemed to work with this fic, so I went with it. It's always good to see more ace representation, and I'm kind of surprised I've never tried to tackle it before, considering I'm asexual myself, lol. Hopefully I did it justice.


End file.
